Fallen Moon
by Argentum Dreigon
Summary: Un dios, muy deprimido, baja al mundo humano, para encontrar a alguien a quién amar. Y lo encuentra...RB FIC TERMINADO! XD!
1. Moony Chappy 1

-¿Seguro qué quieres hacerlo?

-Si. Él necesita a alguien, que le enseñe a amar. Está muy deprimido, y no ha dejado de mirar a las parejas enamoradas allí abajo en el mundo humano.

-Pero el sigue siendo el dios de la luna.

-Cómo dios, tiene el derecho de hacer lo que se le antoje.

-¡Pero es muy joven! Además, es menor de edad, para que pueda bajar al mundo humano. Puede que sea un dios, pero debe respetar nuestras reglas.

-Pero Ra, él quiere tener a alguien que lo ame. Quiere sentirse amado, protegido, tener alguien en quién confiar, para decirle todos sus secretos que tiene guardado y que ni siquiera me los dice a mi.-afirmó Isis, moviendo su cabeza, haciendo que sus largos cabellos negros se mecieran con suavidad.

-Bien. Lo hará, pero tendrá vigilancia, para evitar que haga algo tonto, pero no permanente.-agregó al ver la cara de la diosa.

-Gracias Ra.

~*~

Touzouko, más conocido cómo Bakura, se encontraba admirando el cielo nocturno, recostado sobre las arenas del desierto, usando su bolso lleno de tesoros cómo un cojín. Se sentó con sus piernas cruzadas, y su caballo relinchó.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?-el animal mordisqueó unos mechones del corto y plateado cabello del ladrón.-Ya sé que tienes hambre, igual que yo. No puedo hacer nada por eso. Ahora----pero se detuvo.

Una luz azul pálido, en forma de una columna, bajó del cielo a la tierra, para luego desaparecer lentamente. Bakura se levantó, y montándose sobre su caballo, comenzaron a dirigirse hacía la extraña y brillante luz.

Al llegar al oasis, no vio absolutamente nada. Se desmontó de su caballo, y se dirigió hacía el gran lago de agua. Hoyo un quejido, y volteó hacía el ruido, sólo para contenerse y no desmayarse. 

Un chico con piel de porcelana, con una hermosa melena larga blanca,  ojos de un oscuro marrón, mirada tímida y asustadiza, con una sonrisa tímida igual. Sus vestimentas, muy diferentes a las de Bakura, una especie de tapado, muy amplio, que dejaba ver sus frágiles, largas y finas piernas y gran parte de su escote.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue acercarse al joven chico, que inmediatamente retrocedió, acercándose hacía la orilla del lago. Antes de que el ladrón pudiera tomarlo para evitar que cayera al agua, el chico se hundió, pero salió rápidamente. Para sorpresa de Bakura, el agua comenzó a cristalizarse.

-Lo siento...

El moreno se viró, al escuchar la dulce y suave voz del chico, al disculparse. El ladrón se acercó a la orilla, y tocó el agua, pero estaba dura. ¡Y fría!

-¿Quién eres tu?-preguntó el chico, con su tímida voz.

-Mi nombre es Toukouzo, Rey de los Ladrones, pero mi apodo es Bakura. ¿Tu quién eres?

-Soy Jue....(N/A: NO confundan.....Este NO ES Jue, de Sakura Card Captors. Sólo saqué el nombre, ya que significa Luna en Chino)....Pero me llaman Ryo.

-¿_Qué _eres Ryo?

-Soy el Dios de la Luna...

-¿¡Un dios?!-Bakura se sentó frente al chico.-¿¡De-de verdad lo eres?!

-Si. Por eso el agua se congeló.

-¿Congeló? ¿Te refieres que ahora está dura y fría?-el asintió.-¿Qué hace un dios tan poderoso cómo tu aquí en el mundo humano?

Ryo sólo sonrió.

-¿Podría quedarme contigo? He estado observándote muco tiempo. Sé cómo robas las tumbas, y tengo mejores planes de cómo hacerlo. Porque en algunas ocasiones has sido descubierto. ¿Verdad?-Bakura se sonrosó de vergüenza.

-Ehhh.....Si. Pero nunca lograron atraparme.

-¿Qué pasarían si lo hicieran? No te gustaría tener que estar encerrado dentro de uno de los calabozos del faraón.

-Es cierto. Pero me vengaré de él. Destruyó toda mi villa, mi hogar, mi familia, mis amigos. Lo destrozaré con mis propias manos....

Ryo tomó ambas manos de Bakura, juntándolas con las suyas, haciendo que el ladrón se sorprendiera ante esta repentina acción.

-Debes sentir mucho dolor...-cerró sus ojos.-Si. Tienes mucho dolor apresado en tu corazón. Yo puedo ayudar, si me prometes que me llevarás contigo.

-_'He...Un dios poderoso cómo él no me vendría nada mal como compañía....' _Claro que si.

-Gracias. ¿Tienes algo planeado para esta noche?

-No.

-Entonces, deberíamos dormir. Mañana podremos, si quieres, ir a una tumba---

-Ya he saqueado a todas las tumbas del valle.

-No lo creo. Sé muchas otras que no han sido todavía abiertas.

Ryo recostó a Bakura sobre la blanda arena, y lentamente se fue quitando su especie de tapado, haciendo que el ladrón se sonrosara suavemente ante dicha acción. El dios se quitó su vestimenta y cubrió a su compañero con ella, antes de recostarse a su lado, tapándose igual. Se acurrucó lo más que pudo al cuerpo de Bakura, y acomodó su cabeza entre el hombro y la cabeza de él, suspirando, haciendo que al ladrón le recorrieran algunos escalofríos por su espalda.

-Buenas noches.-dijo Ryo, pero Bakura sólo cerró sus ojos.

~*~

Ryo abrió sus ojos, y los enfocó en la cara dormida de su compañero. Gentilmente, comenzó a acariciar su mejilla, sintiendo la suave piel morena del ladrón, que gimió. El dios se sonrojó fuertemente, y tocó el cabello de Bakura, sintiendo su suavidad. Tan similar al suyo, pero diferente. 

Con cuidado, Ryo se recostó sobre el pecho de él, sintiendo los suaves latidos de su corazón. Suavemente recorrió lo que pudo con sus manos el pecho desnudo y moreno del ladrón, suspirando.

-Tan suave eres....Tan hermoso.-dijo en susurro feliz.-Tan gentil y amable. 

Ryo se sonrojó fuertemente al sentir una extraña pero reconfortante calidez dentro de su pecho. Se sentó sobre las arenas calientes por sus cuerpos, llevándose ambas manos al pecho, por este extraño sentimiento de calidez.

Mirando de nuevo al ladrón dormido, sintió en la boca de su estomago, como mariposas dentro de él. Sintió esa calidez deslizarse desde su pecho, hasta entre sus piernas, haciendo que las cerrara tímidamente ante esa sensación.

Bakura lentamente abrió sus ojos, y se sentó sobre la arena. Corrió una mano por su corto y húmedo cabello, antes de mirar al dios.

-Buenos días, Bakura.-saludó dulcemente el chico, haciendo sonrosar levemente al ladrón.

-Ah...Buenos días. ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien. Creo que deberíamos bañarnos antes de seguir, ¿No lo crees?

-Si tu lo dices....

Bakura le entregó el tapado que usaban de manta al dios, pero este lo rechazó. Se puso de pie, y se dirigió a la orilla del lago, lentamente desatando el nudo de su falda de largo irregular. El ladrón se colocó a su lado, curioso. Al ver como Ryo se desnudaba sin importarle, exclamó.

-¿Qué diablos haces?

-Irme a bañar.

-¿No te da vergüenza desnudarte frente a mi?-dijo burlonamente, más que como diversión, que era su intención real.

-No.

-¿No?

-No hay que sentirse avergonzado de nuestra belleza exterior.-dicho esto, Bakura volvió a sonrosarse, para que Ryo sólo sonriera dulcemente.

El dios se quitó su falda, y lentamente, tirando la vestimenta sobre la orilla, comenzó a entrar en la fría agua del lago. Bakura miró con fascinación ese cuerpo desnudo, perfecto, entrando lentamente en el agua.

Ryo se hundió por completo en el agua, y volvió a emerger, con todo su cuerpo húmedo, brillando suavemente por el sol y las gotas de agua en su cuerpo.

-Que hermoso.....-murmuró para si el ladrón.

El dios se viró sobre sus talones y, dirigiéndose a la orilla con la intención de arrastrar a Bakura dentro del agua, le dedicó una mirada y sonrisa divertida, antes de comenzar a deslizar lentamente el tapado rojo de Bakura de sus hombros, con la más clara intención de quitárselo. 

-No te sientas avergonzado.

Pero él no dijo nada.

'Del cielo te vi llegar 

_Con una hermosa luz azul cómo el mar._

_Llegaste a mi, de una manera que no esperaba._

_Todo tu ser, sólo hacía mi, sólo para ser tocado por mi,_

_Sólo para mi...._

_Todo para mi...'_

Bakura entró en el agua, y tembló por lo fría que se encontraba. Ryo tomó sus manos llevándolo hasta el centro del lago, dónde el frío se concentraba aún más, haciendo que el ladrón temblara más.

-No te preocupes. Pronto pasará.

-Tu puedes aguantarlo, yo no.-ante esto, Ryo rió.

-No es tan malo. Saldremos dentro de unos momentos. 

-¿Por qué....no tienes vergüenza.....?

-Nosotros los dioses nos atendemos mutuamente, ya sea incluso mientras no bañamos.-hizo girar a Bakura, y hacerlo arrodillar, para luego sentarse detrás suyo.-Te masajearé un poco la espalda. Te sentirás mejor.

-Bueno....

_'Tu toque frío, hace que mi cuerpo tiemble,_

_pero que tiemble porque me agrada sentir,_

_tu frío toque sobre mi._

_Todo tu ser es frío, aunque tu corazón es cálido..._

_Justo cómo el Sol, o las arenas del muerto desierto._

_Pero, más cálidos que ellos, es tu corazón, devorando_

_La insensibilidad del mío, con tanta rapidez,_

_Que ya me encuentro, amándote...'_

-Bakura, ¿Sabías qué eres hermoso?


	2. Moony Chappy 2

_'Tus ojos encontraron los míos._

_Nos miramos, y nos acercamos._

_Y nos besamos....'_

Bakura tomaba fuertemente las riendas de su caballo, mientras que entre sus brazos, se encontraba el joven dios, con su usual tapado largo y grande, color azulado. La mirada perdida del ladrón, lo hizo desviar un poco de su camino, pero luego lo retomó, dirigiéndose otra vez hacía la ciudad, para descansar, beber y comer algo.

-¿Bakura?

_'¿Sabías qué eres hermoso?'_

-¿Si?

'Tus ojos violetas son un raro color de ojos, pero me fascinan. Son muy bellos, cómo tu...'

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos ahora?

-A la ciudad.

-Entiendo. ¿Nos quedaremos mucho tiempo?-preguntó, recargándose en el pecho del ladrón.

-No...Sólo el necesario...-dijo, cómo si le estuviera hablando a ninguno en particular.

-Quiero quedarme contigo siempre, Bakura.-afirmó el dios, abrazando a su compañero por la cintura suavemente, recargando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Cómo quieras. Es tu decisión. 

-¿Tu quieres quedarte conmigo siempre Bakura?

-Eso, lo decidiré con el tiempo...

'Tus labios son tan suaves 

_Tus ojos son tan cálidos,_

_Igual que tu corazón_

_Que ha devorado toda oscuridad dentro mi_

_Quiero que me ames, quiero amarte_

_Quiero que me tomes..._

_Y que me hagas tuyo...'_

~*~

Todos viraban para ver a ambos jóvenes caminar por la calle. Miraban con curiosidad, al chico albino de cabellos largos, y piel blanca, cómo la más fina porcelana. Muchos murmuraban cosas malas sobre él, cómo que será una desgracia para este reino, otros, sólo expresaban deseos por el chico tan hermoso.

Entrando en un bar, ambos pronto captaron la atención de todos. Por Bakura, que lo reconocieron por su cicatriz, como el Rey de los Ladrones, y a Ryo, sólo por su deseadora belleza que radiaba fuertemente. Se sentaron en la mesa más alejada del resto, ya que Bakura detestaba estar cerca de gente cómo aquella.

Luego de unos largos minutos, entraron dentro del pequeño bar, tres sacerdotes. Todos los miraron, incluyendo Bakura, y se preguntaron qué demonios hacían tres sacerdotes, con algunos soldados, en el pueblo. 

Buscando con la mirada, uno de ellos señaló la mesa de Bakura y Ryo, haciendo que ambos se miraran con ojos llenos de confusión. Uno de ellos sonrió maliciosamente, cosa que al ladrón no le agradó.

_'Ellos vinieron por ti, _

_pero yo no los dejaré ir por ti._

_Tu ya eres mío, aunque no lo sepas aún._

_Yo soy tuyo, aunque no lo sepas aún...'_

Los tres soldados y sacerdotes se acercaron a la mesa, con unas intenciones que a Bakura no le gustaron tanto.

-¿Y si me niego a ir con ustedes?-declaró el dios, ya que querían llevárselo al palacio.

-Me temo que no tiene elección.

-Yo no lo creería así, señor sacerdote.-contestó Ryo, con una fiera y desafiante mirada.

Antes de que los soldados pudieran apresarlo, el joven dios logró apartar a los tres juntos, impresionando a todo el mundo, pero más aún a Bakura, que se quedó un pedazo de pan en la boca.

Con sus delicados pero fuertes puños, Ryo terminó con los tres soldados, murmurando un "Patéticos...." Se tronó los nudillos, y miró de reojo a los sacerdotes, que salieron del bar rápidamente. El dios se volvió a su lugar, y como si nada hubiera ocurrido, siguió con su comida.

~*~

-¡Me las pagará! ¡Nos humilló a los tres ahí adentro!-bramó un sacerdote, golpeando la mesa con su puño cerrado.

-Tranquilo. Pronto lo tendremos. El faraón estaría muy feliz de tenerlo cómo esclavo....

-Lo sabemos. Pero se nos fue difícil. Pensé que con tres soldados iba a ser suficiente. Ese chiquillo tiene más fuerza del que la creíamos.

-Pues...-dijo una voz desde la puerta, fuerte y seria.-...Me gustaría mucho enfrentarme con ese chico, y traerlo aquí.

-¡Seth! ¿¡Acaso te burlas de nosotros?!

-Más o menos...-dijo divertidamente, con una sonrisa.

-¡¡C"MO TE ATREVES!!-gritó furioso uno de ellos, abalanzándose contra el joven.

'Sus garras, sus dientes, sus ojos...

_Tan peligrosos, cómo la Muerte misma._

_Su gran poder, su gran belleza, su ferocidad..._

_No hay criatura en este mundo que se le igual al_

_Gran Dragón_

_Sólo permanecerá,_

_Con la persona que le corresponda, que sólo_

_Pueda contener y controlar todo su inmenso,_

_Poderoso y hermoso poder destructivo...'_

Detrás del joven sacerdote, salió una especie de dragón blanco, que, dando un fuerte y feroz rugido, hizo que el otro hombre, se detuviera al instante. Seth rió a carcajadas, y salió de la habitación, con el dragón siguiéndole a paso firme.

~*~

-¿Y ese de allí?

-Ese es barato. Podremos quedarnos ahí unos días antes de irnos. ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Excelente!

Ambos albinos entraron y rentaron una habitación, y la sorpresa fue de que sólo había una cama en ella. Bakura resopló, y Ryo rió alegremente. Entró en la pieza y se recostó sobre la cama boca arriba, sonriendo. Corrió su tapado y dejó al descubierto sus largas y fuertes piernas, semi flexionadas. Moviéndolas suavemente, para una mejor posición, dio un suave gemido, antes de cerrar sus ojos, y suspirar.

Bakura se acercó, cuando supo que el dios estaba profundamente dormido. Colocó su mano sobre la rodilla de Ryo, y la fue deslizando hacía arriba y debajo de toda su pierna, sintiendo la suave piel del dios, que gimió en sueños, haciendo unas muecas.

-Que piel más suave.....

Bakura se colocó sobre el cuerpo dormido, y lo admiró desde otro ángulo, haciendo que se sonrojara al ver tan hermosa belleza frente a él.

-Es tan hermoso...Nunca he visto semejante belleza...

Se recostó sobre el, inhalando la preciada esencia del joven dios, haciéndolo gemir. Gentilmente acarició las pálidas mejillas de Ryo, deleitándose con semejante suavidad.

-Me quedaré por siempre a tu lado, mi hermoso dios lunar....

_'Tu brillo me deslumbró, _

_y mi oscuridad, te aterró._

_Pero, sin miedo, comenzaste_

_Lentamente, a hacerla brillar,_

_Con toda tu luz...'_

~*~

-Bakuraaaahhh....-dijo melosamente el dios, al despertar, y encontrarse con su compañero sobre él. 

Dio un suave y largo gemido, al sentir el roce de sus piernas con las de Bakura. Abrazó con fuerza al ladrón, impidiendo que se fuera de su lado. Suavemente acariciando la mejilla del moreno, lo fue despertando poco a poco. 

El moreno dio un gruñido, antes de estirarse sobre lo que estuviera durmiendo, y bostezó. Abrió sus ojos, y al levantar la mirada, se encontró con los ojos del joven dios que lo miraba divertidamente, con todo su cabello alborotado sobre la almohada, dándole un aire sensual.

-Hola Bakura....-murmuró. El ladrón se sonrosó ante la escena tan sensual, y bajó la mirada.-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó, acariciando el corto y plateado cabello del ladrón.

-Nada, sólo un poco cansado.

-¿Con todo lo que dormiste? Eres un dormilón, Kura....Un hermoso dormilón...-agregó, besando la frente de compañero, y su mejilla izquierda, en donde tenía la cicatriz.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo alarmado el moreno. No estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de tratos.

-Dándote besos. ¿No te gusta?-respondió, sin cambiar su imagen provocativa.

Pero el ladrón no supo que contestar. Lo único que pudo hacer, inconscientemente, fue ir acercando su rostro al del dios lunar, lentamente. Al notar esto, Ryo tomó en sus manos el rostro de Bakura, que sorprendido, abrió sus ojos totalmente. El dios comenzó a acercar rápidamente su rostro al de su compañero, que parecía bastante confundido por la repentina acción. Antes de que el joven dios pudiera besarlo, el ladrón se apartó, con el mismo movimiento, aterrado. 

Ryo se detuvo, al no poder besar a su compañero. Abrió sutilmente sus ojos, con sus labios entre abiertos, mirando a Bakura, que se encontraba con miedo. Sentía su corazón latir cada vez más rápido y a sonrojarse fuertemente, al ver que Ryo se acercaba a su rostro. 

Su cuerpo lo traicionó, pero en su interior sabía que lo que quería.

Quería besar Ryo...


	3. Moony Chappy 3

Gracias a:  ANA_91, SEXY KITTY CHAN (MI MEJOR AMIGA!!!!!!!!! ^________^), Susuke y su....Pikachu y Selene .

AHORA EL CAPI TRES!!!!!!!!!!!!!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sus labios rozaron suavemente los fríos del joven dios, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su espina. Ambos se besaron sutilmente, antes de separarse lentamente, y quedar a una corta distancia de sus bocas.

Bakura miró al suelo, antes de que su rostro fuera levantado dulcemente, y enfrentar el rostro sonriente del dios lunar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y, recostándose sobre el pecho de Ryo, comenzó a llorar fuertemente.

~*~

-¡¡¿¿D"NDE ESTÁ??!!

-Y-Ya se lo dije señor....No lo sé....

-¡¡NO JUEGUE CONMIGO!! ¡¡DIGAMELO!!-gritó nuevamente Seth, zarandeando al hombre por sus ropas.

-Vaya al edificio que tiene varias vasijas llenas de cobras. El chico que está buscando se encuentra dentro de ese hotel...

-¿Tanto tardaste en decirme eso?-gruñó Seth, liberando al hombre.

Salió del bar, y montándose a su caballo, se dirigió rápidamente al otro lado de la ciudad.

~*~

Bakura y Ryo salieron del hotel, y dirigiéndose hacía un bar cercano, mano en mano, ya que el joven dios no quería apartarse de él cueste lo que cueste.

~*~

Sobre la pared, había un gran espejo ovalado, en el cual se apreciaba la imagen de un bello chico con piel morena, grandes ojos violetas y cabello rubio cenizo, que reía sonoramente con su hermana y su hermano. 

El chico parecía mirar a través del espejo, y cuando sus hermanos estaban distraídos, saludó con la mano y una gran sonrisa, para luego voltearse y seguir hablando con sus hermanos.

El hombre rió suavemente, cerrando sus ojos amatista unos segundos, antes de volverlos a abrir. Se levantó de su trono, y su cabello erizado ondeó en el viento.

-Mi hermoso Malik Ishtar...-miró hacía las estrellas, moviendo su cabeza, haciendo que sus aretes de oro tintinearan.-Tanto tiempo. Me parece que ya es hora de que nos volvamos a ver, ¿No lo crees así?

~*~

-S-SI!!!!!! ¡¡Y luego.....!!-carcajadas.

-Esta bien, Malik.-carcajadas.-Hermano, eso su fue una historia divertida...-rió la mujer.

-Lo sé, Isis.-tomándose el vientre.-Me duele la panza de tanto reír...Jeje...Hermano, ¿Qué tenemos de cenar?

-Un poco de carne y verduras.-contestó.

-¡¡Rashid!! ¡¡Hemos estado comiendo eso desde hace una semana!! ¡¡Quiero otra cosa!!-contestó la mujer enojada.

-No tenemos nada más, hermana.

-Ushhh...Estoy empezando a odiar la carne...

-Que extraño. ¡¡Yo la sigo queriendo!!

Ante esto, los tres rieron fuertemente. Malik se puso de pie, y dijo que iría a pasear un rato, antes de entrar y volver a dormir. 

El joven rubio caminó hasta las orillas del Río Nilo, y se sentó en ella, hundiendo sus piernas dentro del agua refrescante, haciéndolo gemir.

~*~

-¡¡JONO!!

-Mi señor, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Quiero saber si conoces a algún chico con cabello largo blanco y piel clara.

-No, mi señor. No conozco a ninguno.-contestó el esclavo del sacerdote.-¿Por qué me pregunta?

-Porque, me han dicho que es extremadamente hermoso. Al faraón le gustará, siempre y cuando se lo traiga.-contestó, acariciando el cabello de su esclavo rubio.-Así, me tomará con más importancia, si eso sucede.

-¿Cómo lo sabe, amo?-contestó melosamente el rubio.

-Porque, he visto el futuro, por eso, mi hermoso Jono.-respondió, dándole un sutil beso en sus labios.-Espérame en mi recamara, que iré a hacerte compañía un buen rato.

-Si, amo.

~*~

Malik empezaba a quedarse dormido, cuando un par de fuertes brazos lo apresaron para evitar que diera de bruces contra el agua del río. El chico abrió sus ojos, medio confundido. Al ver quién era, una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

-Llegaste. Pensé que nunca lo harías...

-Digamos que había mucho tráfico allí en el aire. Mi hermoso Malik, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien. Tengo sueño. ¿Vamos a dormir, Mariku?

-De acuerdo.

Ambos morenos se levantaron, y con un gran dragón alado amarillo, remontaron el vuelo hacía el cielo estrellado, iluminado por una brillante luna.

~*~

-Mira Bakura, las estrellas están muy hermosas esta noche.-murmuró el dios, desde el regazo del ladrón.

-Si. Y la luna está más brillante que antes. ¿Por qué?

-Porque estoy feliz. El brillo de la luna representa mi estado de ánimo. Ahora esta tan brillante, debido a que yo estoy feliz aquí.

-¿Siendo feliz con un humano tan estúpido cómo yo? Esa historia no me la creo.

-¿No me crees? ¿Entonces por qué antes de bajar al mundo humano la luna estaba sin brillo?-Bakura se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y yo qué voy a saber?

-Porque antes yo estaba muy deprimido. El dios supremo tenía a alguien a quien amar, un dios de la Mesopotamia, llamado Malik, que es otro dios solar de esa región.

-¿Dices que el dios Ra, está enamorado?

-Si. Es un joven muy bonito. Lo he conocido. También conozco a su hermana, Isis, y su hermano, Thot, pero le dicen Rashid. Isis es muy buena conmigo. Siempre me cuida, cómo si fuera otro hermano de ella.-contestó Ryo, acurrucándose entre los brazos de su ladrón, que suavemente lo atrapó en ellos, para evitar que escapara.

-He decidido quedarme contigo, Ryo.

-¿¡De verdad?! ¡Oh Bakura!-contestó el dios llorando de alegría, abrazándolo fuertemente.

~*~

-¡¡VAMOS!! ¡¡VAMOS!!-gritó Seth a su caballo, para que apresurara su galope.

Se estaban acercando a ambos chicos de cabellos plateados. El sacerdote estaba siendo seguido de varios soldados para luego apresar a Bakura, por ladrón de tumbas, y haber saqueado todos los tesoros reales.

El dragón del sacerdote volaba sobre sus cabeza, mirando hacía el horizonte.

~*~

El dragón amarillo entró al templo de los dioses, posándose sobre el suelo de piedra amarilla. Inclinó su cuerpo, y ambos morenos rubios bajaron del lomo de la criatura.

El de cabello erizado ayudó a su amante a bajar, tomándolo por su cintura. 

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Malik.

-Lo mismo digo, Mariku. O debo decir, Ra....-dijo divertidamente el más chico de los dos.

-Oh, que atento. Eres perceptivo, ¿Lo sabías?

-Siempre me lo andas repitiendo.

-Ah, bueno. ¿Podemos seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo ahí arriba?

-¡Por supuesto!

~*~

Ryo y Bakura trataban de alejarse de sus perseguidores, tan rápido cómo pudieran con el caballo negro del ladrón.

El dragón del sacerdote intentaba hacerlos caer lanzando constantemente sus ataques hacía la pareja. Ryo brilló con un aura azul pálido, haciendo que el caballo perdiera velocidad.

-¡¡Ryo!! ¡¿Qué diablos haces?!-dijo alarmado el ladrón.

-No te preocupes...-contestó el dios lunar, con una gran sonrisa.

El sacerdote y los soldados se detuvieron, al ver cómo un gran dragón con tres cabezas, aparecía de la nada, rugiendo fuertemente. La criatura del sacerdote, sin miedo lo enfrenta.

El de tres cabezas derribó casi sin fuerza a la otra criatura. Ryo se presentó delante del dragón, mirando a los soldados y al sacerdote.

-Pensé que les dije que----pero un rayo lo dejó inconsciente. 

A Bakura se le abrieron los ojos de horror, al ver cómo el dragón del sacerdote se llevaba a su dios, y el dragón de este, se desvanecía lentamente.

El dragón dejó al inconsciente dios delante del sacerdote, que junto con sus soldados, comenzaron a ir hacía el palacio. Bakura los siguió con su animal de monte, pero iba demasiado lento, comparado con los otros.

La sortija, que la tenía alrededor de su cuello, comenzó a brillar intensamente, antes de dejar escapar un gran rayo dorado, que no alcanzó a los perseguidos.

Bakura se detuvo, saltó de su caballo, y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, llorando fuertemente, ante su reciente pérdida.

'Mis garras no pudieron protegerte, 

ni mi fuerza fue suficiente para derrotarlos.

_En un rayo de luz te vi llegar, _

_Y en un rayo de luz, te vi desaparecer....'_


	4. Moony Chappy 4

Ryo apretó sus ojos, y abriéndolos, se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de un calabozo. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero las fuertes cadenas le impidieron dicha acción. Sus ojos buscaron por una salida, pero la única era la puerta de la misma habitación. No había ventanas, en donde la luz pudiera pasar. Miró hacía la puerta que fue abierta recientemente, y el sacerdote junto con dos soldados, entraron.

Sin sacarle las esclavas de los brazos, lo sacaron del calabozo.

-Será mejor que lo bañen un poco. No me gustaría que el faraón lo viera de esta manera.-dijo levantando la barbilla del chico.

Los soldados empujaron al joven dios fuera del calabozo, y fueron directo con las doncella del sacerdote, para que lo asearan. 

~*~

Bakura y su caballo descendían por las dunas de arenas del desierto, hasta la ciudad. Entró en lo que parecía una especie de pequeño templo, dónde sobre un altar yacían varios objetos. Dejó su sortija sobre los demás, antes de quitarse todas sus ropas, tirandolas al suelo. Lo único que estaba sobre su cuerpo desnudo, era un pequeño collar con un dije en forma circular hecho con un diamante, que brillaba de un azul muy pálido en la oscuridad. 

-No te preocupes, Ryo, yo te sacaré de allí, pase lo que pase, te quedarás a mi lado por siempre...

~*~

Ryo esperaba recostado boca arriba sobre la cama del faraón, con su tapado azul, y sus largas piernas al descubierto, con sus brazos detrás de su espalda. La luz lunar entraba por una de las ventanas de la habitación, en la cual se posó un hermoso halcón.

-Hola Horus.-dijo sonriente Ryo.

El halcón dio un graznido, y voló hasta posarse sobre la cama, al lado del dios lunar. Se frotó contra la mejilla de este, dando otros silbidos alegres de poder ver a su amigo de la luna.

-¡Oh Jue! ¡No sabes cuanto te extraño! ¿Por qué ya no estás en nuestro templo?

-Porque, aquí en este mundo humano hay alguien a quien amo.

-¡Oh! ¿Quién es, mi amigo?-dijo el halcón, acercando más su pequeña cabeza.

-El Rey de los Ladrones.-dijo Ryo, moviendo su cabellera.

-¿Quién ese rey?

-Es alguien, muy parecido a mi, con su piel morena, su cabello plateado y corto.

-¿De verdad es un rey?

-Si, el Rey de los Ladrones....

~*~

El faraón, acompañando del sacerdote Seth, subieron varias escaleras, antes de llegar a su habitación. Al entrar, se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

Ryo estaba a punto de saltar de la ventana, a su lado Horus, miraba a ambos, con sus alas listas para volar. El dios lunar, aterrado, saltó, y el halcón, con confusión, le siguió. 

El sacerdote y el faraón, corrieron hasta la ventana, para poder divisar algo, pero no vieron nada.

~*~

Bakura vio cómo Ryo y un halcón caían de la ventana del palacio, y en una gran luz, desaparecían. El ladrón sonrió abiertamente, sabiendo que ya no estaba en peligro su compañero.

Regresó a su guarida, dónde sabía perfectamente que su compañero estaría allí, esperándolo. 

~*~

-Si que se libró de una buena.-comentó Malik, mirando el espejo ovalado de Mariku. 

-Si, lo sé. Pero aún sigo diciendo que es muy joven.

-No lo es. Tiene la misma edad que yo, y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.

-Pero tu eres un dios de otras tierras, que tienen diferentes reglas. No es lo mismo en Egipto, que en la Mesopotamia.

-Pobre de Jue. Soporta reglas que nosotros no tenemos.-suspiró el joven dios solar.

~*~

-¿Bakura?-susurró Ryo, al entrar al oscuro escondrijo.

Apartó de su camino algunas cosas, y se acercó a la cama del ladrón, el cual yacía boca arriba, durmiendo. Horus entró volando, y se posó sobre el hombro de Ryo, mirando al humano moreno.

-¿Ese es el Rey de los Ladrones?

-Si, Horus. Él es Bakura. La persona a quién amo.-contestó, arrodillándose ante la cama, recostando su parte superior de su cuerpo sobre el pecho del moreno, sonriendo felizmente.

-Bueno. Creo que los dejaré solos. Vendré a visitarte mañana.-dijo el ave, saliendo del escondrijo.

El dios lunar se trepó sobre el cuerpo de su compañero, quedando recostado sobre este, con su cabeza en el pecho de Bakura.

-Al fin juntos....No te dejaré nunca....

~*~

Ryo despertó con los rayos del sol naciente, sobre su cara. Se desperezó, moviendo un poco el cuerpo de su compañero, para que hiciera lo mismo. Bakura despertó dando un gruñido. Aclaró su vista, y miró fijamente a Ryo, que le sonreía punta a punta.

-Ryo, buenos días. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿Y tu?

-Lo mismo.-contestó besándolo.-Pensé que te había perdido ayer...¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Quería divertirme.

-Pero no tuviste en cuenta mis sentimientos. Eso fue muy egoísta de tu parte hacer eso. Yo pensando que te había perdido.

-Pensé que lo sabías. 

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que era un juego.-Bakura negó con la cabeza.-Lo siento....

~*~

Ryo comenzó a desvestirse, al igual que Bakura, para así, entrar en las aguas del oasis, y refrescarse momentáneamente. El ladrón colocó a su compañero entre sus piernas, masajeando suavemente los hombros del chico, que dulcemente gimió bajo su aliento.

-Eres bueno.-dijo el dios, deslizando las manos del moreno, por su pecho, gimiendo, al igual que Bakura.

Los pezones de Ryo se pusieron duros al sentir el tacto de las manos en su piel sensible. Frotando sus piernas con las del joven dios, el ladrón siguió su trayecto por el torso del chico, hasta llegar a su ombligo, donde suavemente deslizó sus dedos dentro, masajeando suavemente.

El dios se sonrojó fuertemente, a la vez que gemía, mientras que apretaba los muslos de Bakura con sus manos. Tiró su cabeza hacía atrás, y dejó su cuello al descubierto, oportunidad en la que Bakura comenzó a besarlo todo, mientras que seguía bajando con sus manos.

Ryo instintivamente cerró sus piernas, pero dejó un pequeño espacio para que una de ellas pasara para alojarse entre ellas.

-¡¡Bakura!!-gimió fuertemente el dios.

Se dio media vuelta, y enfrentó a su ladrón, que se encontraba tan rojo cómo él. Besándolo con fuerza, comenzaron a deslizarse dentro del agua, hasta que sólo sus hombros, brazos y cabezas estaban fuera del agua. Frotando sus sexos, gimiendo el nombre del otro, con éxtasis.

-Bakuraaaahhh.....

-Ryooohh....¿Q-Que...ocurre....?

-T-Te amo....-dijo dando un fuerte gemido.

-Yo tam-también te amo...

~*~

-¡OH MARIKU!-gritó en placer el joven dios de la Mesopotamia.

-Malik....-gimió Ra, suavemente.

Ambos gemían fuertemente, mientras se movían con fuerza, hasta que alcanzaron su clímax, gritando el nombre de su amante. Jadeando, se recostaron sobre la gran cama, mirándose fijamente, sonriéndose. 

~*~

El dios lunar se recostó suavemente sobre la cama del ladrón, que entró en la guarida, pocos minutos después. Bakura se sentó al lado de su compañero, mientras que este lo abrazaba por su cintura, recargando su cabeza en el regazo del ladrón.

El moreno acarició suavemente el cabello del dios, suspirando felizmente.

Ryo comenzó a darle pequeños besos en su estómago, yendo lentamente hacía arriba, haciendo que el ladrón gimiera y empezara a sudar. Le agregó pequeños mordiscos y lamidas, provocando que la respiración de su compañero comenzara a ir más rápido. El rostro de Bakura se puso sonrojado, al sentir los labios de Ryo sobre su pezón derecho, que inmediatamente se puso duro. Dando un quejido, al sentir la lengua del joven dios, lamerlo sutilmente.

-Ryooohhh.....

Recostó a su compañero sobre la cama, sin cambiar de posición. Siguió subiendo hasta el cuello, y luego los labios de Bakura, dónde lo besó fieramente, pero con gentileza. Se apartaron, mirándose fijamente.

-Bakura, te deseo.....


	5. Moony Chappy 5

-Seth, ¿Qué fue lo de anoche? Ese chico se me hacía familiar. 

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Siento, cómo si lo conozco de alguna parte.-contestó el faraón, mirando hacía la nada.

-¿Está seguro de eso?

-Si.-contestó levantándose de su trono.

-¿A dónde irá?

-Ven conmigo. Sólo quiero estar seguro. Sé que lo he visto, tal vez en los murales del palacio...-se dijo a sí mismo el faraón.

~*~

Mahaado miró el mural con detalle, a su lado, su aprendiz, que igual lo miraba con detalle. Mana recorrió con sumo interés el mural de los dioses, memorizándose todo lo que podía sobre ellos.

-Maestro, ¿Quién es ese?-dijo la chica, señalando a cierto dios.

-Ese es el dios de la luna, Mana, el dios Jue.-contestó Mahaado, lentamente tocando la piedra en la cual estaba tallado un chico con cabello largo, con un gran tapado.

-Maestro, ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Por qué se puso triste de repente?

-Nada Mana. Sólo un simple recuerdo...-contestó mirando fijamente el mural, con melancolía.

-¡Oh! ¡Hola Mahaado!-dijo alegremente Atemu.

-Mi señor, buenos días.

-¡Buenos días faraón!-dijo alegremente Mana. Pero al ver la cara del chico, dijo.-¿Le ocurre algo?

-Nada...-contestó, evadiendo la pregunta, para dirigirse al mural de los dioses.

-¿Qué pasó, Seth?

-No lo sé. Me dijo que el chico que supuestamente iría a ser su esclavo, saltó por la ventana junto con un halcón. Dice que lo ha de conocer de alguna parte, y me obligó a venir aquí.-explicó un poco enojado Seth.

-¿Conocido? ¿Por qué habría de decir eso?-dijo Mahaado, sorprendido.

-¿Y yo qué voy a saber qué es lo que pasa en la cabeza del faraón?-dijo en susurro, para que Atemu no escuchara.

-¿Y piensas qué yo si?

-Eres su mejor amigo...

-Eso no tiene nada que ver...

-Deberías saber cómo es...

Mientras Mahaado y Seth discutían, Atemu y Mana buscaban al dios de la descripción del faraón. Mirando el mural, la chica rió. Le señaló al chico con la mano, a un joven dios con cabellos largos, y un gran tapado. Atemu dio un quejido, haciendo que Mahaado y Seth dejaran de discutir.

Ambos se acercaron, y a Ojos Azules se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

~*~

-¡¡No!! ¡¡Bakura!! ¡¡Deja de mojarme!!-rió fuertemente el chico.

-¡¡Intenta detenerme!!-dijo el ladrón, mientras salpicaba a su amado, desde la orilla.

-¡¡Ahora verás!!

Dicho esto, el joven dios se lanzó sobre su compañero, ambos cayendo dentro del Río Nilo, riendo a carcajadas. Salieron del agua mojados, y se sentaron sobre unas rocas a la sombra de los árboles que bordeaban el río, mientras sus caballos comían. Más allá, se veían cómo los cocodrilos descansaban en las orillas tomando sol, con sus grandes quijadas abiertas.

-Es un bello día.-dijo Ryo, mirando al cielo.

-Si. Al parecer, nada puede estropearlo...

~*~

-Con qué un dios lunar...-dijo Seth, mientras miraba su cetro del milenio.-No parecía de tanta edad....Debe ser aún un inexperto...-sonrió maliciosamente.-Un dios lunar cómo él no estaría nada mal...

~*~

La luna se encontraba más brillante de lo normal esa clara y oscura noche. Atemu miraba por la ventana de su habitación como el astro radiaba fuertemente su plateada luz por todo su reino y el desierto. Las estrellas deslumbraban tanto cómo la luna. El faraón suspiró, y su mirada se concentró en el río que atravesaba todo su reino.

En eso divisa a lo que parece ser un joven chico con cabellos plateados y piel clara, bañarse en el medio del río. Tarareaba una suave canción, pero era fácilmente perceptible, cómo si quisiera que alguien lo oyera desde lejos.

Un halcón pasó volando muy cerca de su vista, que se dirigía lentamente hacía el chico. El ave brilló de un dorado pálido, antes de transformarse en un joven alto, con cabello negro, tez clara, vistiendo la típica falda hasta las rodillas.

-¡Horus!-dijo entusiasmado el joven dios.-¿Qué haces aquí? 

-Pasaba a saludarte. No has vuelto a nuestro templo en varios días. Estoy aburrido.-dijo, abriendo sus ojos verdes. (N/A: Adivinaron. Duke) Pero Ryo sólo le sonrió.

-Lo lamento, Horus. Pero quisiera quedarme aquí todo lo que pueda. Bakura y yo queremos estar juntos, pase lo que pase. Me siento muy feliz a su lado.

-¿O sea qué te quedarás aquí en el mundo humano tiempo indefinido?

-Así es.

Atemu tapaba su boca con sus manos, con sus ojos abiertos cómo platos, y se repetía continuamente "No tendría que estar viendo y escuchando estas cosas..."

-¡Pero me aburro!-se quejó Horus.

-Lo sé, y lo lamento, pero no puedo hacer nada. Me gustaría volver, pero Bakura no puede entrar a nuestro templo, porque no es un ser divino cómo nosotros.

"¿Bakura? ¿Touzoko? ¡Es el ladrón que robó la tumba de mi padre!" se dijo Atemu, mientras veía cómo el dios de los cielos se transformaba nuevamente en halcón, y se alejaba del joven dios lunar.

Ryo siguió cantando, hasta que alguien entró en las aguas del Nilo, con su cabello plateado corto, brillando a la luz de la luna. Atemu lo reconoció como al ladrón de la tumba de su padre, puesto que su cicatriz, muy pequeña desde esa altura, se veía fácilmente, porque el brillo lunar era muy intenso.

El faraón se adentro en su habitación, y sin más, se recostó en su cama.

~*~

La cicatriz de Bakura brillaba intensamente ante la luz lunar. Ryo se acercó a su amado, y lo abrazó fuertemente. Salieron del río después de varios minutos, dirigiéndose a la guarida.

Se secaron y se recostaron desnudos sobre la cama del ladrón, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, mientras que sus caricias lentamente los dejaban dormidos.

Horus miraba a los dos enamorados, desde lo alto del templo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, sabiendo que su mejor amigo había conseguido al fin a alguien que lo amara. Malik salió de atrás de Duke, sorprendiéndolo. 

-¡¡AAAARRRRRGGGGG!! ¡¡¡¡¡MALIK ISHTAR!!!!-gritó.

-¡¡HORUS!! ¡¡QUE GUSTO VERTE!!-dijo jovialmente Malik.

-¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO HAGAS ESO!?

-No lo sé. Quizá....¿Unas mil?

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! ¡¡VOY A MATARTE!!

-Si lo matas, me quedaré sin dios de la Mesopotamia, Horus.

-¡¡Pero Ra!! ¡¡Ya estoy hasta los nervios con este chico!!-protestó Horus.

-Lo sé, lo sé.-dijo calmadamente, mientras bajaba las escaleras.-Si tanto te saca de tus casillas, cómo es que Isis y Thot lo pueden aguantar...

-Ellos son sus hermanos. Yo no lo soy. Además, Isis es mi madre, con lo cuál haría a Malik mi tío.

-¿Entonces de qué te quejas?-dijo Ra, abrazando a Malik.

-¡¡Me molesta mucho!!

-Pues acostúmbrate...Soy tu tío. Y puedo ser MUUUUY pesado...

Duke suspiró en desaprobación, antes de alejarse de la sala.

~*~

El sol salió y con sus brillantes rayos iluminó la cara del joven dios, que se dio media vuelta, para poder evitarlos. Mariku entró por la puerta, admirando a los dos enamorados dormir en los brazos del otro. Rió por lo bajo, y acarició los cabellos de Ryo, haciendo que gimiera, acurrucándose más en los brazos de Bakura, que los cerró en torno a este.

Ra miró con detalle a ambos chicos. Era simplemente sorprendente cómo Touzoko se le parecía tanto al joven dios lunar. Era lógico que no eran iguales, pero su parecido era increíble. 

-Cómo dicen en el reino de Malik. La mitad de uno siempre es compatible con la otra...-dicho esto, se desvaneció en los brillantes rayos del sol.

_'Cada vez que te miro,_

_siento cómo si me viera a un espejo,_

_pero, tan diferentes, nos vemos._

_Yo miro en el espejo, _

_Y me devuelve tu reflejo...'_


	6. Moony Chappy 6

-Que hermoso collar....-murmuró Ryo, al pasar por una tienda de joyas.

-Si lo quieres, puedo dátelo...-contestó Bakura.

-Tendrías que robarlo, y eso no está bien.

-He robado toda mi vida, para poder darle de comer a mi familia...Te lo conseguiré tarde o temprano. Al parecer, es el joyero del faraón...-dijo el ladrón, al notar a los dos soldados a cada lado de la tienda.

-En ese caso, ¿Podríamos pedirle que me haga una pieza en plata?

-¿Plata? ¿Qué es eso?

-Es un metal, que se puede modelar cómo el oro, pero en lugar de ser amarillo, es blanco y brillante...

-¿Para qué quieres eso? Hazte una pieza con oro...

-No...El oro va bien con pieles oscuras cómo la tuya. Resalta mejor. En cambio, la plata se ve mejor en pieles claras, cómo la mía...-explicó Ryo, sacando se su tapado un pequeño anillo sencillo de plata.

-¿Esta es la plata?-preguntó Bakura, tomando el anillo, mirándolo por todas partes.

-Si.

-Bonito metal...Bueno, veamos que es lo que nos ofrece ese viejo...

~*~

Atemu paseaba por los corredores de su palacio, con sus pensamientos perdidos en la nada, mientras observaba el paisaje que le daba el Nilo. 

Pensaba en lo que le había dicho Seth hace unos momentos.

~ Flash Back ~

-Mi faraón, ¿Podría hablar con usted en privado?-preguntó el sacerdote, con una inclinación.

-Claro.-contestó, levantándose de su trono, siguiendo a Seth.

Entraron en la recámara del sacerdote. Este le ofreció asiento a su señor, mientras que él se sentaba frente a Atemu.

-¿De qué necesita hablarme?

-Sobre el chico, este, "dios"....

-Ya sabemos, que es un dios, Seth.

-Lo suponía...

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Me ha parecido, que este joven dios, es inexperto...

-¡¡¡NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ!!!-rugió Atemu, al captar las intenciones del sacerdote.

-Pero su poder es inmenso. Si lográramos---

-¡¡¡¡JAMÁS!!!! ¡ES UNA DIVINIDAD SAGRADA! ¡ES NUESTRO DIOS!-gritó nuevamente Atemu, poniéndose de pie.-Te prohíbo, que lo toques.

-Aún así, no podrá impedir que tenga su poder. Puede ordenarme que hacer, pero no controlar mi voluntad...Su poder, será mío...

~ Fin del Flash Back ~

Atemu se sorprendió a si mismo, dentro de un jarrón. Sonrió débilmente. Cuando era más chico, solía esconderse en jarrones con Mana, para escaparse de las lecciones. Miró hacía arriba, al cielo despejado.

-Tendré que pensar en cómo detener a Seth...-se dijo a si mismo.

~*~

-Bakura...

-¿Qué ocurre Ryo?

-Te quiero...-el ladrón rió suavemente, dándole un tierno beso en su frente.

-Yo también te amo...

-No...Te deseo, Bakura...

-¿Qué?

-Hazme tuyo, sólo tuyo...-replicó, recostándose sobre este, besando su cuello.

Pero Bakura se apartó suavemente de su amado. Memorias que nunca deseaba recordar, llegaron de pronto a su mente, haciendo que se alejara a la punta de la cama, mirando hacía la nada. Ryo se sentó a su lado, colocando su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Qué pasa, Bakura? ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

-Hace varios años, cuando Kuru Eruna, mi villa, fue incendiada, estuve vagando por toda la ciudad, en busca de refugio. Verás, me encontraron una pandilla de ladrones. Me adoptaron, pero, uno de ellos no quería que me quedara. Luego de pasar varios meses con ellos...-se quedó en silencio un rato, antes de volver a hablar.-Abusaron de mi, cuando tenía 10 años. El que me odiaba. Cuando el líder, mi padrastro, se enteró, inmediatamente lo mató, pero yo aún tengo esa cicatriz, de esa violación.

-Lo siento, no quise presionarte...Yo---

-No...Tienes razón...Es natural que me desees, siendo lo que somos...-suspiró.-Tal vez, te haga mío, cuando vea el momento adecuado para mi, pero prometo que será pronto.

-Gracias...-contestó, besándolo suavemente.

~*~

-Si pude tenerlo con mis ojos azules una vez, podré tenerlo nuevamente...-se dijo así mismo el sacerdote.

Se levantó de su cama, y miró a través de la ventana, la cual poseía una bella vista del Río Nilo. Sonrió maliciosamente, y regresó a su cama, para dormir.

~*~

-Jue, Jue...Despierta...

-¡Mmmmm! Dormir...-contestó, dándose media vuelta.

-Jue...

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Uh? ¿Ra?

-Si, soy yo, niño.

-No soy un niño.-renegó este.

-Sólo bromeaba.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Alguien quiere tener todo tu poder cómo divinidad. Quiero que regreses al templo durante algún tiempo.-contestó este.

-Pero, ¿Y Bakura?-dijo este tristemente.

-Tendrás que dejarlo aquí en el mundo humano.

-¡¡NO!! ¡¡NO LO HARÉ!!-gritó este, abrazando a Bakura, que despertó ante el grito y por el fuerte abrazo de su compañero.

-¿Ryo? ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡¡NO!! ¡¡NO!!-repitió otra vez, comenzando a llorar.

-¿Qué pasa?-nota a Mariku, y abraza sobre protectoramente a Ryo.-¿Qué quieres?

-Llevarme a Jue.

-Primero pasa sobre mi.

-No me costará mucho trabajo.

Bakura no se apartó de Ryo. Simplemente dejó que el joven dios se perdiera en su abrazo, mientras que este murmuraba continuamente "No..."

-Jue, tenemos que irnos. No quiero que nada malo te pase. Y no me va a importar tener que acabar con tu compañero para llevarte de vuelta.

Bakura le dio un inesperado puñetazo a Mariku, lanzándolo al suelo, dónde golpeó varias cosas. El moreno se reincorporó lentamente, frotándose la mejilla herida, que ahora se encontraba roja. Miró con furia a Bakura, que seguía abrazando fuertemente a su amado.

-Ya verás, tu desgraciado...-amenazó, colocándose de pie, y caminando hacía la cama.

-¡¡NO!!-gritó Ryo.

-Oh si....Y me aseguraré de que se arrepienta.

Pero antes de que pudiera lanzarse sobre el ladrón, Malik apareció frente a Mariku, con sus brazos abiertos, con una expresión de enojo en su rostro.

-Malik...Apártate... 

-No. Deja a Jue y su amante en paz.

-Ese maldito sacerdote quiere tener su poder divino. No dejaré que eso pase. Se quedará en el templo el tiempo que yo indique.

-No, el se quedará aquí en el mundo humano el tiempo que él quiera. Tiene derecho a hacerlo.

-¡¡ES MENOR AÚN!! ¡¡NO TIENE EDAD SUFICIENTE PARA QUEDARSE EL TIEMPO QUE QUIERA!! Además, está bajo MI custodia.

-¿Y? Él tiene SUS decisiones. Puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida. Si quiere quedarse con el Rey de los Ladrones, que lo haga.

-Escúchame Malik. Si ese sacerdote obtiene el poder divino de Jue, sería un caos sobre todo Egipto.

-Pues yo no permitiré que ese tal sacerdote se quede con Ryo. Yo lo protegeré, aunque tenga que hacerlo con mi vida, lo haré.

-¡Bakura!

-¿Lo ves? Jue está a salvo con el Rey de los Ladrones.-afirmó Malik.

-Si veo, que tú...-dijo señalando a Bakura.-Dejas que Jue caiga en manos de ese sacerdote, estás más que muerto.-dicho eso, se desvaneció.

-Bueno, Jue, logré convencer a Ra. Jeje...

-Gracias Malik.-contestó Ryo, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Bakura.-No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco...

-Eres mi amigo. Adiós, te veré luego.-dijo, desvaneciéndose. 

-Bakura, ¿Me protegerás? 

-Si, Ryo, lo haré. Incluso con mi vida...No dejaré, que nadie te toque....

-Te amo...  
  
-Yo también te amo...


	7. Moony Chappy 7

-Más vale que cumpla con su palabra, ese ladrón. Si no lo hace, yo mismo haré que se cumpla la mía...-murmuró furioso Mariku, mirando por su espejo al sacerdote.

-Mariku, deja de preocuparte. El Rey de los Ladrones lo cuidará. Yo los he visto la mayor parte del tiempo, y en verdad lo protegerá.-respondió Malik, a la expresión enojada de Ra.

-Pero aún así no me convence para nada...

-Mariku, ten confianza. El chico ya es grande.-dijo abrazándolo por el cuello.

-No, no lo es.

-Escúchame Mariku. Puede tener una apariencia de menor, pero mentalmente es muy maduro.

-Muy bien. Tu ganas.

~*~

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

-Me gustaría que hiciera un collar, con esta forma y con este metal.-dijo Bakura, entregándole una gran piedra hecha de plata.

El joven joyero se quedó mirando el extraño metal, del cual le estaban hablando. Tomó la pesada piedra, y preguntó.

-¿Se puede fundir?

-Si. Y si me entero que le has hecho este pieza al faraón, te las verás conmigo, ¿Entendiste?

-Si, señor.

-Bien. ¿Para cuándo la tendrá hecha?

-Tres días.

-De acuerdo. En tres días vendré nuevamente.

~*~

Las nubes negras, inusualmente, cubrieron todo el cielo de Egipto. Suaves sonidos de los relámpagos sonaron por las nubes. Pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer, aliviando la sed de la tierra.

Bakura y Ryo veían desde la ventana, que daba al río, cómo las gotas de agua caían lentamente, abrazados fuertemente. 

-Es extraño que caiga agua aquí en estas desoladas y ardientes tierras.-dijo Bakura, a Ryo.

-Alguna vez tenía que hacerlo.-respondió el joven dios.

~*~

Fuertes cascos golpeaban el suelo ahora hecho barro, resonando por todos los callejones del pueblo.

La gente se asomaba a sus ventanas, para observar y ver qué producía ese sonido de cascos. 

Vieron cómo varios caballos con sus respectivos jinetes corrían hacía una dirección determinada.

-¡¡VAMOS VAMOS!!

~*~

-Bakura, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Son galopes. ¿Caballos? ¡Oh por Ra! ¡Deprisa! ¡Debemos irnos!

-¿Por qué?

Bakura no le respondió. Sólo tomó en brazos a Ryo, y salieron del escondite. El caballo del ladrón dio un resoplido, al ver a su amo colocar a su amante sobre su lomo, rápidamente. El moreno se montó a su animal, detrás del joven dios. 

-¡¡Vamos!! ¡¡Tenemos que irnos!! ¡¡Rápido!!

El caballo corría a lo largo de la orilla del río. La lluvia comenzó a disminuir con rapidez, hasta que ya no caían gotas.

-¡¡AHÍ ESTÁN!! ¡¡ATRAPENLOS!!

Bakura miró hacía atrás, y vio al sacerdote junto con varios soldados siguiéndole el paso. 

~*~

Ra miraba junto con Malik, y los demás dioses, la persecución. Horus trataba de no mirar. Isis abrazaba a su esposo Osiris, con una profunda tristeza. 

~*~

-¿Dónde está el sacerdote Seth?

-Dijo que tenía que traerle unas cosas, y sin decir más se marchó con algunos soldados.-le dijo Mahaado.

-¿Cosas? ¡Pero si no le he dicho nada---! ¡OH NO!

-¿Qué ocurre mi señor?

-¡Pronto! ¡Vamos!

El faraón salió de la sala del trono, seguido de sus otros 3 sacerdotes.

Cada uno montó su caballo, yendo detrás del rey de Egipto.

~*~

Seth alzó su cetro del milenio, y con él lanzó varios ataques, que con dificultad intentaban derribar al ladrón. Bakura esquivaba fácilmente los ataques del sacerdote, riendo por lo absurdos que eran. La lluvia comenzó a caer nuevamente, con fuerza, pero las gotas de agua eran muy pequeñas, creando una barrera de agua.

-¿Los estamos perdiendo?-preguntó de repente Ryo.

-Supongo. Con esta agua en forma de barrera, les será medio difícil agarrarnos jeje...

-Eres astuto...

-Gracias.

El caballo resbaló con el fango, y los tres cayeron dentro del río. El sacerdote y los demás soldados sufrieron el mismo accidente. Bakura tomó en brazos a Ryo, sacándolo fuera del agua. Ayudó a su caballo a ponerse de pie, que relinchó ante la fría agua del río.

Seth logró tomar al joven dios en una burbuja de energía, que iba directamente hacía el portador del objeto.

~*~

-Sabía que no podía confiar en él....-murmuró Mariku.

-Que no cunda el pánico, amigos míos. El joven dios Jue, les demostrará que ya no es un niño. Ya es mayor, para poder controlar todo su gran poder.

Anubis entró en la sala, junto con su monstruo Amit, el devorador de hombres. 

-¡Jue aún no madura! ¡No tiene la misma capacidad que nosotros!

-¡ahhhh! Pero la tendrá, amigo mío. Sólo, observen, cómo Jue, con la ayuda de ese humano, ha logrado madurar todo su ser. En cuerpo, poder y mente.-terminó el dios de los muertos y del embalsamamiento, mirando al espejo.

-Me gustaría ver cómo se las arregla.

~*~

-¡¡¡¡RYO!!!!!-el sacerdote rió a carcajadas.

-¡¡AHORA SU PODER DIVINO ME PERTENECERÁ!!

-¡¡NO MIENTRAS YO VIVA!!-gritó Bakura.

Un resplandor dorado apareció de su pecho. La sortija del milenio se hizo presente, moviendo sus cinco puntas doradas. El ladrón rió por lo bajo, al ver la cara atónita del sacerdote.

-¡Esa es la sortija de Mahaado!-exclamó.

-Ahhh...Te refieres a ese cuida tumbas...Si. Se la pedí prestada...es muy poderosa...

Ryo miraba fascinado ese objeto dorado que colgaba del cuello de Bakura. 

~*~

-¡¡TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR!!-exclamó el faraón a sus otros sacerdotes.

-¡Pero señor! ¿¡Por qué tanta prisa?!-dijo uno de ellos.

-¡¡PORQUE ESE DESGRACIADO DE MI PRIMO, EL SACERDOTE SETH, QUIERE OBTENER EL PODER DIVINO DE UN DIOS!!

-¡¿Hay un dios aquí en el mundo humano?!

-¡¡SI!! ¡¡Y ESE DESGRACIADO QUIERE TODO SU PODER!!

~*~

Seth y Bakura comenzaron una batalla con los artículos del milenio. La lluvia caía con mucha más fuerza, hasta que pronto se convirtió en agua dura. El sacerdote estaba herido, no por la sortija, sino por las gotas duras y frías que caían.

Ryo miraba como ambos luchaban. Comenzó a brillar de un color blanco, y la burbuja de energía de Seth, desapareció por completo. Las gotas de lluvia se apartaban del joven dios, como si estuviera cubierto de aceite.

-Espero, que con esto, aprendas a no molestarnos, sacerdote...-dijo Ryo.

Se encaminó hacía el río. Una vez en el centro de este, el agua comenzó a moverse furiosamente, hasta convertirse en un fuerte torrente de agua, que comenzó a desbordarse. 

El faraón y sus hombres llegaron poco después. Atemu se bajó de su caballo, y con gran fuerza, comenzó a entrar en el agua. Ryo lo miraba con curiosidad, sobre todo porque era un humano, tratando de llegar hasta él.

Atemu llegó hasta los pies del joven dios, y, en forma de respeto y sumisión, se inclinó con la mitad de su cuerpo.

-Por favor, gran dios nuestro, sé que el sacerdote, se ha comportado muy negligentemente. Pero le ruego que no destruya mi pueblo. Él recibirá su castigo, pero no le haga pagar su castigo con mi pueblo. Le prometo que nunca pasará lo que pasó. Le imploro que no desate su furia con la gente de esta región. Si usted desea vengarse sobre el sacerdote, tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo.

Ryo miró detalladamente al faraón que seguía inclinado ante él. Las aguas del río se calmaron lentamente, y pronto el caudal fue el tranquilo de siempre. La lluvia dejó de caer, y el dios, suavemente fue descendiendo hasta estar a la misma altura del faraón. Le levantó su rostro, y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Me has convencido. Pero que no se vuelva a repetir. Confío en tu palabra de que no volverá a pasar, y de que el sacerdote recibirá lo que merece. Ante eso, no destruiré tu pueblo.-Atemu comenzó a llorar de alegría.

-Muchas gracias. No sabe lo que significa para mi.


	8. Moony Chappy 8

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PERD"N POR NO ACTUALIZAR!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡HE TENIDO TANTAS PRUEBAS Y TANTA TAREA QUE NI SIQUIERA HE PODIDO CONTINUARLO!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡PERD"NENME!!!!!!!!!

GRACIAS A SEXY KITTY CHA (MI MEJOR AMIGA!!!! ), Baku-CHAN Y ANA91!!!!!!!!!!

LAS QUIERO A TODAS!!!!!!!!!! 

Seth gritó en dolor. Los latigazos que acababa de recibir no fueron muy lindos que digamos. Apretó sus dientes, y apretó hasta sangrar sus puños. Aún no aprendía la lección, pero no le quedaba otra opción más que aprenderla.

Atemu miraba desde una esquina, el sufrimiento de su primo. Pero le parecía indiferente. Nunca él tuvo que jugar con ese tipo de cosas. Intentar obtener el poder divino de un dios, es un suicidio. Sea o no, inexperto.

-¡¡Oh Bakura!! ¡¡Mira!! ¡¡Es precioso!!

-Hizo un buen trabajo.

-¡Muchas gracias, señor!-replicó el joyero, colocando una mano detrás de su nuca.

-Merece el doble del pago. Es muy difícil manejar la plata. Tome.-le tiró delante de sus narices dos bolsas llenas de monedas de oro.

-E-Era una sola bolsa...no dos...

-Lléveselo. Es usted muy bueno. 

-Si necesita que le haga otro favor, sólo contácteme. Mi nombre es Tristán. Si, soy extranjero.-agregó al ver la cara del ladrón.

-Ya veo. Muy bien. Entonces, contaré con usted.

-Adiós.

-Bakura...

-¿Si?

Ambos llegaban a su guarida. Se recostaron en la cama, uno sobre otro. El dios hacía pequeños círculos en el pecho del ladrón, que suspiró felizmente. 

-¿Podríamos?

-No lo sé...

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque.....No quiero...

-¡Malo!-dijo divertidamente el dios, haciéndole cosquillas al ladrón, que comenzó a  reírse a carcajadas.

-¿¡Ah si!? ¡Ahora verás!

Se tiró sobre él, pero en vez de vengarse con cosquillas, comenzó a besarlo profundamente. El más chico se adaptó al cuerpo que se encontraba sobre el suyo.

-Bakura, ¿Puedes hacerme tuyo? ¿Aquí, ahora?

-Si, ya me encuentro lo suficientemente seguro cómo para hacerte mío.

-Bakura...

ADVERTENCIA!!!!!!!!!!!! LA SIGUIENTE ESCENA CONTIENE YAOI LEMMON!!!!!!!! RELACIONES SEXUALES HOMBREXHOMBRE!!!!!!!!!

BUSCA MÁS ABAJO LOS SIGNOS MAS () Y ESTARÁS LIBRE

PARA QUIENES DISFRUTAN....¡¡¡CONTINÚEN!!!

_'Nuestros labios se encontraron,_

_Y en una suave batalla largaron,_

_Para  ver quién de los dos, _

_Dominaba más...'_

Ryo le quitó suavemente el tapado rojo a Bakura, mientras este besaba y mordisqueaba su cuello lentamente. El joven dios gimió muy bajo, terminando de sacarle el tapado a su amante. El ladrón prosiguió a quitarle esa especie de capa azulada, que traía puesta, logrando su objetivo al darle pequeños mordiscos debajo de la oreja a Ryo.

Las ropas cayeron al suelo lentamente, y ambos amantes quedaron desnudos, sobre la cama, Bakura sobre Ryo, admirando cada detalle de este joven dios. Gimiendo ante la escena delante de él, Bakura murmuró ciertas cosas, que hicieron sonrojar al joven dios.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas?

-La manera en que me miras, y las cosas que me murmuras...¿Cómo no hacerlo?-ante esto, Bakura rió.

-Es cierto. Lo veo difícil no hacerlo.

El joven dios ríe suavemente, atrayendo el cuerpo de su compañero, para darse calor en esa noche de frío en el Egipto. Se besaron intensamente, jugando con sus manos, jugando con sus lenguas, buscando la dominancia entre ellas, pero le moreno le ganó a su acompañante. 

Ambos gimen suavemente, frotando sus cuerpo entre si, murmurando el nombre del otro. Bakura comenzó a bajar lentamente, hasta sus pezones, donde los lamió, besó y mordió a cada uno, haciendo que el joven dios gritara y se arqueara en placer. 

Volvió a los finos labios del dios, para separar con sus miembros inferiores, las piernas de Ryo, que suavemente las separó para que se pudiera colocar entre ellas. El dios abrazó fuertemente a su compañero, al sentir sus dedos penetra suave y delicadamente en su entrada. Clavó sus uñas en la espalda del ladrón, suspirando pesadamente.

-Ohhh...Bakura...-mordió su labio inferior, al sentir que rozaba un área especial, mandando oleadas de placer. (N/A: La verdad que dudo que los hombres tengan el Punto G que nosotras tenemos...)

Una vez que estuvo listo, colocó las piernas de Ryo alrededor de su cintura, para una mejor penetración, causando al joven dios, un fuerte sentimiento de placer. Abrió sus ojos como platos, para luego soltar un fuerte gemido. 

-¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo Bakura preocupado.

-S-Si...-suspiró, al sentir que su ladrón se movía dentro de él.

El moreno tomó el miembro del dios con su mano, acariciándolo sutilmente, haciendo que Ryo temblara ante el toque que se le estaba haciendo. Lo tomó fuertemente, pero sin lastimarlo, y comenzó a entrar y salir, suavemente, acariciando al joven dios al mismo tiempo que sus movimientos.

Bakura aumentó su velocidad, hasta que Ryo le alcanzó, arqueándose sobre la cama, con su cuerpo, al igual que su compañero, lleno de sudor.

El placer tan intenso, hizo que el menor se liberara fuertemente sobre su torso y el de su acompañante, gritando su nombre. El moreno gritó igual, al liberarse dentro de este...

Ambos cuerpos se recostaron uno al lado del otro, Bakura sin salir de su amado, se acurrucó sobre este. Pronto recobraron sus alientos, y la luz de la luna los iluminó a ambos con su resplandor. 

El moreno sonrió abiertamente.

-Estás feliz, ¿Verdad?-dijo, al ver el brillante color plata de la luna.

-Aja...-dijo rápidamente, asintiendo velozmente.

Besó a su compañero desesperadamente, cómo si nunca lo hubiera besado antes. Luego se separó, suspirando felizmente. Tomó las sabanas y cubriendo a su amado y su cuerpo, se hecho a los brazos de Bakura.

-¿Tendrás que irte?

-No puedo permanecer mucho tiempo en el mundo humano. Ra se pondría furioso...Pero no te dejaré...

-¿Hay alguna manera de que pueda ir contigo?

Ryo abrió sus ojos sorpresivamente, y cambió su expresión, a una de total malicia en sus ojos.

-Claro, hay una manera...


	9. Moony Chappy 9

LOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAMENTOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

HE ESTADO LLENA DE PRUEBAS POR CIERRE DE TRIMESTRE Y NO PUDE SUBIR EL CAPI 9!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LO LAMENTO TANTO!!!!!!!!!!!

Noriko Sakuma Goddess of Hell: Al fin me has dejado review!!!!!!!!! Soy tan feliz!!!!!!!! Respecto al "anterior" riview que me mandaste, no, no me ha llegado. Y tienes un plushie mío?!

YO TENGO UNO DE TI!!!!!!!!!! XD Gracias!!!

Saritakinomoto: si te dijera por adelantado qué hará Ryo, no tendría gracias que leyeras este capi para averiguarlo. ¿Verdad? Y, sip, Seth recibió castigo. n.un Cómo tu has querido, y como yo lo he querido, jeje...Gracias!!!

Ana91: Y que al fin nos vemos por el MSN!!!!!!!! Ya te extrañaba, amiga!!! ;-; Pero con tu regreso has dejado un hermoso riview!!!!! TE LO AGRADEZCO!!!!!!!!

TT  Supuestamente aquí habría otro, pero mi mejor amiga Sexy Kitty Chan no me ha dejado riview!!!!!!!!!!! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TToTT Igual te sigo queriendo amiga del alma....

AHORA EL CAPI NUEVE Y ESPEREN AL FINAL QUE HAYN UNA PEQUEÑA SORPRESA!!!!!!!!

-¿Qué tiene pensado hacer?

-No lo sé, Malik. No puedo leer las mentes de los demás dioses y diosas. Tampoco la de los humanos. Soy poderoso, pero mis poderes tienen límites.

-Que lástima.-dijo el dios de la Mesopotamia, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ra, quien sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Ryo?

-¿Si?-contestó este, con malicia en su voz.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué actúas de esa manera?

-Porque, tu me has dicho, que quieres irte conmigo, y sé de una posibilidad, en que puedes venir conmigo.

Se sentó en la cama, haciendo que las sabanas resbalaran por su cuerpo desnudo, el cual fue admirado por Bakura, haciendo que el joven dios se sonrosara suavemente.

-¿Qué miras?

-Tu bello cuerpo....-contestó, acariciando la panza del dios, que gimió muy bajo.

Horus bajó al mundo humano con su forma de halcón, buscando a su amigo. Recorrió toda la ciudad, incluso dentro del palacio, y no halló a Ryo. Se dirigió al Nilo, y allí encontró lo que buscaba.

Bajó en picada, y se posó sobre el hombro de Ryo.

-Amigo mío, ¿Cómo has estado?

-¡Horus! ¡Bien! ¿Y tu?

-Preocupado por ti.

-¿Pero por qué?

-¿Qué tienes planeado para hacer que el Rey de los Ladrones sea un ser divino, cómo nosotros?

-Ra no estará de acuerdo si le pregunto. Tengo que forzarlo.

-Pero Jue, esa no es la manera correcta.

-Lo sé. Pero quiero que esté conmigo por siempre.

El halcón lo miró dulcemente. Lo ayudaría. Aunque sus padres se pongan en desacuerdo, lo haría.

Pero de pronto, se le ocurrió una idea. Era algo muy sencillo. Los años han pasado. Los dioses pueden darle ciertos dones a algunos humanos, algunos dones suyos, para que ese humano sea especial. Eso podría funcionar, se dijo así mismo el halcón.

-Jue, tengo una excelente idea.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BASTA!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ATEMU!!!!!!!!-gritó Seth muy adolorido.

Se dejó caer de rodillas, respirando agitadamente, con su cuerpo ardiendo a fuego vivo, del tremendo dolor que sentía, después de casi cien latigazos, sin descanso.

Atemu observaba a su primo, con compasión, y furia.

-Primo, yo no he querido hacer esto, pero si no lo hago, el dios de la luna propagará su furia sobre el pueblo, y no es lo que deseo. Sabes bien que jugar con un dios es muy peligroso.-contestó el Faraón.-Pero aún así, lo has hecho. No sólo eso, sino que quisiste tener su poder divino, para poder apoderarte de todo mi pueblo.-dijo todo esto en una suave voz.-Será suficiente por hoy, pero tendrás que seguir con tu castigo.  El cual seguirá hasta que el sol haya salido cinco veces más...

Sin más que decir, Atemu, los otros sacerdotes, y el soldado, salieron del calabozo.

-Shadi...

-Mi señor.

-Quiero que le digas a la sacerdotisa que se encargue de sus heridas. No quiero que muera.

-Si, mi señor.

Horus volaba de nuevo hacía el templo de los dioses, esperando encontrar a alguien que podría ayudarlo con esta búsqueda de un poder oculto de Bakura. Entró por una ventana, e inmediatamente se transformó en su forma humana.

-¡¡MADRE!!

-¿Horus? ¿Qué ocurre, hijo mío?

-¡¡Mi tío!! ¡¡Malik!! ¿¡Dónde está?!

-No lo sé. Pregúntale a tu padre o a Rashid.-contestó Isis.

Horus corrió y llegó hasta unas grandes puertas negras, que las abrió con brusquedad. Amut le dio un gruñido de advertencia, para que no pasara, pero el dios lo ignoró, provocando que Amut comenzara a perseguirlo.

-¡¡AMUT!! ¡¡DÉJALO AL POBRE CHICO!!-gritó Anubis, lanzando al monstruo unas cadenas, amarrándole el cuello.

Horus le agradeció dándole un aventón de mano, y siguió corriendo. Se topó con el dragón de su padre, Slifer, quién le impedía seguir pasando.

-¡Ushhh! ¡Dragón de pacotilla! ¡¡¡¡¡DEJAME PASAR!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pero sólo recibió unos cuantos rugidos del dragón.

-Ahora verás.

Brilló y se transformó en su forma de halcón, y logró pasar rápidamente al dragón, que rápidamente lo tomó entre sus garras.

-¡¡UUUUHIIII!! ¡¡DÉJAME DRAG"N IDIOTA!!-gritó el ave.

-¿Así le hablas a tu padre, Horus?

-¿Uh?

-Soy yo, _idiota._

-Jeje...Lo siento papá...U-se disculpó el ave.

-ahora, ¿Para qué me quieres?

-Necesita saber dónde está mi tío. Malik.

-¿Malik? ¿Para qué quieres hablar con él?

-¡No preguntes y contéstame por favor!

-De acuerdo. Malik está en el mundo humano, cerca del palacio del Faraón Atemu. No, espera. Creo que está dentro del palacio, arreglando algunas cuentas con Atemu sobre Seth.

-¿Qué demonios hace arreglando asuntos que no le incumben?

-¿Me lo preguntas a mi?

-¡Ya lo sé, Faraón! ¡Pero ese individúo no debe seguir viviendo! ¡No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo!

-Mi señor, sé que usted quiere la muerte de mi primo. Pero él es parte de mi familia, y aunque ha hecho, como usted dice, esta atrocidad, lo sigo queriendo. Es mi primo. Merece ser castigado, con el más fuerte castigo. Pero no creo que deba matarlo.-dijo nerviosa pero calmadamente Atemu.

Malik se encontraba de pie, mientras que formando un semi círculo, se encontraba, enfrentando al dios, Atemu, a su lado, Seth, con muchos vendajes en su cuerpo herido, y el resto de los pocos sacerdotes.

-Sé que uno de ustedes puede ver el futuro, pero sólo el futuro cercano. Y yo sé, que esta persona, Seth, tiene planeado volver a tratar de robar el poder de Jue.

Todos miraron nuevamente a Seth, quien cerró sus ojos. Suspiró pesadamente, y habló.

-Si, es cierto. Pero yo no quería los poderes del dios para mi, los quería para mi primo, para ayudarlo a expandir su reino.-abrió sus ojos azules.-No para quedarme con su reino, y gobernar en su lugar.

-¿Recuerdas qué...-comenzó Malik, acercándose al chico de ojos azules, acercando su rostro a él.-...cada uno de nosotros es dueño de su destino, y puede cambiarlo?-dijo en susurro, y agregó.-Y sé muy bien, que cuando se trata de poder, uno es muuuy egoísta. ¡¡¡OUCH!!! #

-¡Pero que cabeza más dura tienes tío!-gruñó el halcón, recuperándose del golpe que le dio.

-

El ave brilló y se transformó en su forma humana. El faraón y los sacerdotes dieron un quejido en sorpresa.

-¿Qué les estaba diciendo mi tío?

-Quiere acabar con Seth, señor.-explicó Atemu.

-Comprendo. Más cabeza dura no puede ser. Tendré que llevármelo un rato. En todo caso, le diré a Ra que vea lo que hará con el sacerdote Seth.-dijo Duke muy feliz.

Malik se recuperó, y se sentó, sacudiendo su cabeza. Fue tomado por las garras del halcón, y llevado lejos del palacio.

-¿Verdad que eres un tío muy bueno? -dijo alegremente Horus, arrastrando a su tío por las arenas del desierto.

-Mmmm.....--U

-¿Verdad que me ayudarás a que mi amigo Jue consiga que el Rey de los Ladrones se convierta en un ser divino?

-Mmmnnoo....--U

-¡Hay! ¡Respuesta equivocada tío!

Dicho esto, el ave siguió arrastrando a Malik por las arenas, que comenzaba a tragar toda la arena que entraba a su boca.

-TTTT

--

-Pobre de mi hermano.... ..U

-¡Malik! TToTT-lloró Ra.

En el espejo, se veía como el halcón alegremente hacía subir y bajar a su tío por las arenas del desierto, cantando alegremente.

-¡¡¿¿EN SERIO!!??-dijo atónito Ryo, al escuchar toda la historia de Horus.

Bakura ayudaba a Malik para que terminara de escupir toda la arena que su sobrino le había hecho tragar.

-No sabía que la arena sabía tan mal...

-¡Me parece que te supo delicioso tío! --

-No pienso hacer esto otra vez.... TT.TT

-¡¡De verdad me ayudarás!! ¡¡Verdad que si, Malik!! - -dijo Ryo entusiasmadamente.

-°°

-¡¡POR FAVOR!! --dijeron Horus y Ryo al mismo tiempo con la cara más tierna que uno podía imaginar. Malik suspiró.

-De acuerdo.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SIIII!!!!!!!!-gritaron a la vez los dos jóvenes dioses.

-Sé que me arrepentiré...-se dijo Malik.

- --U-Bakura sólo se limitó a guardar silencio.

Seth despertó, entreabriendo sus ojos suavemente. El techo de la habitación le llamaba la atención. No recordaba que su recámara tuviera tantos jeroglíficos.

-¡Mi señor! ¡Oh mi señor!

-¿Jono?

-Si, amo mío. Soy yo. Su querido Jono...-dijo el esclavo, arrodillándose a su lado, tomando una de sus manos, y frotándola contra su mejilla.-Ha estado inconsciente mucho tiempo.-el rubio besó la mano de su amo.

-Jono...¿Qué me ha pasado?

-De pronto se desmayó, cuando mi faraón lo estaba acompañando a usted a su cuarto. Tenía mucha fiebre, y respiraba con dificultad. Lo trajimos aquí, al cuarto de mi faraón, porque era la más cercana. No sabe cuanto he estado preocupado por usted. Soy su más leal sirviente. Nunca lo dejaría...

-Jono...-dijo dulcemente Seth.-Muchas gracias...

-Oh amo mío...-dijo el rubio en susurro, derramando lágrimas en la mano de su señor.

Atemu miraba la escena, tan conmovedora. Sonrió para sus adentros, y se retiró, dejando a solas a ambos enamorados....

Primero que nada, GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA!!!!!!!! No saben lo feliz que me hace saber eso. El fic se está terminando!!! TT-TT SIIII!!!!!!! Sólo faltan 2 capis más por subir, y ¡¡SE ACAB" TODO!!   
snif, snif ¡¡PERO QUE NO CUNDA EL PÁNICO!! HE ESTADO TRABAJANDO EN UNA HISTORIA QUE TODO EL MUNDO ANHELA!!!!!!! (Eso espero....... °°) A ver, traten de adivinar cuando dejen riview!!! Será divertido!!

Los veo luego!!!!!!

JA NE!!!!!!!  
  
Dreigon, Master of Dragons.


	10. Moony Chappy 10

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! TOY DE VUELTA!!!!!!!!

evil navi: o.o De veras estás embobada con mi fic? Pues yo con el tuyo!!! Gracias!!

Zefie Chan: Quien quieras que seas, gracias!! MENTIRA PACHA!!! Aunque, es lindo tu nuevo nick, preferiría el anterior. GRACHIAS!! -

Ana91: Mi amiga!! Tanto tiempo!! Y tuviste que abrir la boca!!! Menos mal que puse en el bio que no abrieras la boca...¬¬ Te lo paso por hoy. Gracias!! -

Noriko Sakuma Goddess of Hell: Vaya Vaya!!! Al fin te tengo en mi lista de reviews!!!!! Y que riview más largo, mujer!! °° Un plushie!!! - Tienes un plushie mío!!!!! Y yo uno de vos!!!!! XD Y los hiciste a mano!!! Quiero uno!! Me lo haces? Gracias por el riview!!

Diosa Atena: NnnNNnnNNnNNooOOooOOooOO!!!!!! La transformación de Bakura no será a través de un lemmon!!! Lee el capi este, o no me acuerdo si era el que sigue, donde se enterarán cómo Bakura será parte de los dioses.

ALEJAMOTO: Gracias!!!! Y perdón si no he leído tus fics. No he tenido tiempo de hacerlo. -U

Pueden creer que me llegaron 4 riviews del capi 9 de fallen moon en un día?!?!?!?!?! OO

Estaba contentísima!!!!!!!!! XD!!!!!!

Ahora, con la historia!!!!

P.D.: El siguiente capi, el 11, es el último!!! T.T

-Según Jue...-comenzó Malik.-Lo vio usar un artículo del milenio, creo que fue la sortija. No me la quiso mostrar, ni a Horus tampoco. Seguramente la posea, pero piensa que no lo dejaremos ser una divinidad para quedarse con Jue.

-Hermano, tal vez si es Jue quién lo juzga, tal vez se sentirá más calmado.

-Lo sé. Pero sólo nosotros tres podemos juzgarlo, junto con Anubis y Osiris.-respondió el de cabellos rubios claros.

-¿Por qué no podría?-preguntó Rashid.

-Porque es un dios lunar. Y los dioses lunares no pueden juzgar. No me pregunten por qué, ya que no lo sé.

-Pero Touzoko se rehúsa.-dijo Isis.

-Pues, tendremos que convencerlo a través de Jue.

-Pues, ¿Por qué no dejamos que Jue vea el juicio?-dijo Horus, con su forma de halcón, colocándose sobre el hombro de su madre.-Así Touzoko aceptará.

-Es buena idea, hijo. Tal vez se sienta más seguro.-dijo la diosa.

-Tranquilízate Bakura.-dijo Ryo, abrazando a su compañero.-No te pasará nada.

-No confío en ellos. Lo lamento...

-No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien. Me dijeron que puedo supervisarlo. Estaré allí contigo.

-¿Y si no paso la prueba? Si o sí tendrás que regresar algún día. Y no quiero. Estaré solo nuevamente. Y no quiero volver a estarlo.-dijo Bakura, abrazando fuertemente al dios.-¿Sabes? Tengo miedo...

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué?

-De que....No pase la prueba, y tenga que alejarte de mi.-hundió su rostro en su suave cabello plateado, inhalando su aroma.

--¡¡TÍO!!

-O-O

--¿¡Dónde está mi tío favorito?!

-QuenomeencuentreQuenomeencuentreQuenomeencuentre QuenomeencuentreQuenomeencuentreQuenomeencuentre QuenomeencuentreQuenomeencuentreQuenomeencuentre QuenomeencuentreQuenomeencuentreQuenomeencuentre QuenomeencuentreQuenomeencuentreQuenomeencuentre!!!!!!!-se decía a si mismo Malik, detrás del trono de Ra.

--¡¡Ahí estás!!-dijo el chico, haciendo que sus cabellos negros ondearan un poco.

-T-T ¿Qué desea mi querido y hermoso sobrino?

-Jijijijiji...

-Jono...

-Mi faraón, ¿Qué desea?-respondió el siervo.

-¿Cómo está la salud de Seth?-el rubio sonrió.

-Mi amo se encuentra mucho mejor. Aún tiene fiebre, pero ya no se siente tan cansado. Ha reposado mucho últimamente, para recuperar sus fuerzas, y seguir con su trabajo, como sacerdote de este palacio.

-Me alegra mucho saber eso.-dijo el faraón, acercándose a su cama, donde reposaba su primo durmiente.

Este despertó el repentino cambio de peso cerca de él, y miró con sus ojos entrecerrados al joven tri color que se encontraba frente a él. Sonrió débilmente, y los volvió a cerrar.

-Te ves mucho mejor hoy Seth.

-Lo sé. Alguien me ha estado cuidando perfectamente.-dijo, dirigiéndose al esclavo, que se sonrosó.

-No es nada mi amo. Yo lo cuidaré hasta que se recupere del todo.-contestó el rubio, colocando su cabeza en el regazo del sacerdote.

-Me alegro que ambos se lleven tan bien. Los dejaré a solas, para que estén más íntimamente.

El sacerdote y el esclavo se sonrojaron suavemente, cuando el faraón salió de la habitación con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

-Pero tienes que ser paciente con ellos. ¿Entendido?

-Si, Horus.

-Y no quiero que mates a Seth en cuanto lo veas.

-Si, Horus. --

-- ¡Que bien que has entendido!

--

-Entonces, vayamos al palacio ahora mismo, para terminar de arreglar el problema de Seth y Jue. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Sin violencia?

-Sin violencia....

-- No puedo creer que me hagas caso. ¿Por qué será?

-Porque si no hago caso me harás comer arena otra vez.

-- ¡Exacto! ¡Que perceptivo tío!

-Mmmmmm.... Te odio...

-- ¡Y yo te quiero!

Seth se sentó en su cama, cuando el faraón y los demás sacerdotes entraron, con ambos dioses detrás de ellos. Jono se refugió en el abrazo de su amo, al ver a los intimidantes dioses. Todos se colocaron alrededor de la cama, y ambos dioses comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Listo Bakura?

-Algo...

-No te pongas nervioso. Yo estaré allí para observarte, y apoyarte.

-Nunca he hecho esto. Tal vez no la pase.

-Vamos, ya debemos irnos. Y si la pasarás.

Salieron de la guarida, y en la entrada de esta, se encontraba un carro con dos hermosos caballos, con sus crines de fuego, y sus pieles doradas, reflejando brillantemente el resplandor del fuego. Los caballos relincharon, con impaciencia para lanzarse a los cielos.

-Que hermosos animales...-susurró para si mismo el ladrón.

Ambos albinos subieron al carro, e inmediatamente, los animales remontaron vuelo, golpeando sus cascos en el inexistente suelo de aire...

"Luego, estaré caminando 

_Caminando en círculos_

_Observando, esperando_

_Por algo_

_Siéntenme, tócame, sáname_

_Ven y llévame a lo alto..."_


	11. Moony Chappy 11

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAA DDDEEEEEEEEE NUEEEEEEEEEEVOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Ya he regresado y, con el último capi de fallen moon!!!!!! TToTT

Ana91: Estás perdonada amiga, puesto que sacaré ya el bio, pero no te delataré como abuso, así que, estate tranquila. Y tu carita de perrito abandonado no sirve conmigo. Gracias por el riview amiga!! -

Baku-Chan: Konnichiwa!! ¿De verdad adoras a Seto? Oo Pensé que sólo a tus, ejem, MIS Bakuras. Pero, ya lo hice sufrir de todos modos. Y aunque le des ánimos a Bakura, no lo lograra. XD!!!!! Gracias!!!!

Zefie Chan: (AMIGA DEL ALMA!!!!!!!!) LO LAMENTO TANTO!!!!!!!!! TT.TT Sabes que tengo tan mala memoria que no sé ni el día de ayer. Así que, cada vez que subas un capi, recuérdame de dejarte riview. Muchísimas grachias!!!!

Noriko Sakuma Goddness of Hell: Mini Frankestains!!!!!! Mi querer uno!!!!! XD!!!! Y muchísimas gracias desde ya si me mandas un plushie!!!! Gracias!!!!!

Muy bien, he aquí el último capitulo de Fallen Moon. Los veo al final del capitulo.

Los caballos relincharon y se detuvieron a la puerta del templo de los dioses, en donde Horus, Isis, Rahid, Mariku y Malik los esperaban.

Las deidades se montaron sobre el lomo de Osiris, en su forma de dragón, y fueron hasta un sitio apartado del templo.

La prueba dio inicio...

-¿Atemu?

-Dime hermana.

-¿Qué te preocupa?

-El juicio que tendrá que hacer Bakura.

-¿Bakura? ¿Te refieres al ladrón?

-Si, Tea. Escucha hermana, quiero que cuides bien mi puesto.

-¿Por qué? ¿No irás al templo de nuestros dioses?

-Tengo planeado ir. No es quiera que Bakura no la pase. Sólo, quiero ver, la cara frente a frente de el único sobreviviente de Kuru Eruna. La villa que nuestro tío ha destrozado hace más de 10 años. Quiero disculparme con él. Sólo una vez. Hermana, quiero que te hagas cargo, durante sólo unos días. Volveré pronto.

-De acuerdo hermano. Cuídate. Yugi estará muy deprimido con tu partida.

-Lo sé. Dile que no tardaré. Estaré a su lado muy temprano.

-Muy bien.-dicho esto, la chica se retiró del lado de su hermano.

Loa caballos galopaban sobre el cielo, llevando en el carro al faraón, que a duras penas podía mantenerse erguido sobre el carro por los tremendos vientos. Su cabello despeinado se mecía fuertemente con los vientos.

-No importa cómo, pero llegaré.

Ryo abrazaba a un inconsciente Bakura, llorando.

El ladrón no pasó la prueba.

-Oh mi Bakura....-sollozó el dios lunar.-¿Por qué no la aprobaste? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Lo siento, Jue.-se disculpó Horus, arrodillándose al lado de su amigo, quien sollozó nuevamente.

-Horus...Él iba a lograrlo, pero se cansó...No es justo...No es justo...

Lentamente, Bakura fue despertando. Ryo lloró en felicidad, abrasándolo fuertemente, susurrando su nombre continuamente. El ladrón le devolvió la acción, pero en disculpa, por no haber pasado la prueba.

-Igualmente...-dijo Mariku.-No es que quiera, pero, al ladrón le queda poco tiempo de vida.

-¡¿QUÉ!?-dijo atónito Ryo.-¡¡NI PIENSE QUE DEJARÉ QUE LO MATE!!

-No, Ryo. Él no me matará. Yo moriré.-susurró el ladrón.

-¿Qué?

-¿Recuerdas que algunas veces, perdía el conocimiento repentinamente, o me mareaba, y luego tenía fiebre y algunas cosas más?

-No...

-Lo siento, Ryo.-dijo llorando el ladrón.-Perdón por no hablarte de esto. Confié en que podría pasar la prueba, y quedarme contigo por siempre, y no preocuparme por mi enfermedad, pero veo, que el destino no lo quiso a mi manera.

-¿Por qué? ¡¡NO ES JUSTO!! ¡¡NO ES JUSTO!!-gritó el joven dios en el pecho de el ladrón.

Bakura sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, y se volvió para ver la cara del faraón, triste.

-¿Qué desea ahora?-dijo amargamente.

-Lamento lo que ha pasado aquí. Que no hayas aprobado la prueba, y quiero disculparme por lo de la villa Kuru Eruna, tu hogar. Yo no sabía nada al respecto de eso. Mi tío ha hecho semejante atrocidad contra tu pueblo, sin que llegara a mi la información. Lamentablemente no podré restaurar las almas de tus amigos y familia, y demás personas, pero podré recomponer la villa, con el mismo nombre, para que otros que no tengan hogar, puedan vivir allí.

-Me parece bien, faraón.-contestó el ladrón.-Sólo que esta vez, mantenga el ojo sobre todo su pueblo, y no en las cosas que le convienen.

-Así lo haré.

-Bakura....-dijo el dios.-¿Podrás quedarte un poco más conmigo? ¿Verdad que si?

-Si, pero no sé por cuanto tiempo...Mi enfermedad está muy avanzada...No sé siquiera si podré ver el mañana...

-No me dejes...-dijo Ryo, abrazando fuertemente a su amante.

-Bueno, mi amigo Jue, tenemos una manera de poder..."salvarlo"....-la voz de Anubis llegó desde detrás de los demás dioses.

-¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?-dijo desafiante Horus.

-Sencillo. Encerramos al alma del ladrón en la sortija, y a Ryo, le haremos dormir por varios siglos, y lo pondremos en el vientre de una humana del futuro. Ambos se reencontrarán, pero por la gran cantidad de tiempo pasado, ambos no se acordarán del otro. Sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

-Me parece bien...-dijo Bakura.

-Pero no quiero olvidarte...-protestó Ryo.

-Es la única manera...

-Te extrañaré...

-Yo igual...

Anubis recitó unos conjuros. La sortija, junto con el cuerpo de ambos albinos brilló intensamente. Se dieron un último beso de despedida, y cerraron sus ojos, para que sus cuerpo cayeran suavemente sobre el suelo. Ryo con su respiración lenta y suave, y Bakura, un cuerpo sin alma.

-Dentro de cinco mil años, ambos volverán a reencontrarse. Espero que el destino quiera que recuerden, y así que ambos vuelvan a estar juntos...-dijo Anubis.-Les deseo, a ambos, que tengan un futuro mejor, del de ahora...

_"Estaré observando_

_Estaré esperando_

_En las sombras de mi tiempo_

_Estaré buscando_

_Estaré viviendo_

_Por los mañanas de toda mi vida...."_

_Owari_

Sip, me ha quedado un poco cursi, pero, me gusta el final. OK!!!!!! Sólo quiero pedir su opinión respecto a dos cosillas:

1- ¿Debería hacer una secuela de este fic o dejarlo así?

2- ¿Debería hacer una secuela de My immortal o dejarla así como ta'?

Se los pregunto puesto que se me han venido algunas cosas a la cabeza, que tienen relaciones unas con otras, y pues, bueno, debería o no debería, esa es la cuestión. También les diré, que pronto publicaré el fic que esperaron mucho tiempo algunos, y que pronto lo he de subir. Sólo sean pacientes.

JA NE!!!!!!!!!

Dreigon, Master of Dragons.

_I will always obey to my lord and lady, not to a weak master, that he calls himself "Master of Dragons". The real lord and lady of dragons, are in the Earth, and I will search for they, until my last life day. From "Two Parallel Worlds", Blooded Eyes. _


End file.
